Two Different Worlds
by darkinfinity-10
Summary: UPDATED! UPDATED! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wanna try this so stick with me till the end of this story… though it becomes a lil' bit unusual, it's still my story so just read it or leave it, JOKE! Today's April 7, 3 days and it will be my bday, so I'll say, Happy Birthday to me!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT okay? Only the OCs...**

**-Reviews: gladly appreciated **

**-Flames: highly appreciated **

**-to vierblith: i'm not yet done with the fic so i can't send it yet for betaed... Thanks!!**

* * *

Fuji Syusuke, a senior studying at Seishun Gakuen was on his way to school. His usual routine was say goodbye to his cacti then sips a cup of brewed coffee before leaving the house. But today's routine was different. He was kinda acting weird today, especially when he changed his looks. He fixed his hair unlike before then placed a pair of dark blue contact lenses which made his eyes hurt, but only in the beginning. In fact, he enjoyed looking at the mirror with his new look: Fixed hair with his bangs at the side, his eyes became darker with a bit shade of purple.

He also changed his usual hand carry bag into a messenger styled bag. But he didn't bring his usual tennis bag, instead he brought a paper bag with a flowery design on it. It had books inside. If you would observe his nails, it had colorless polish in it and it was cleaned. When he wore his shoes, they were shined and polished neatly.

WAIT, is this Fuji Syusuke? The Fuji Syusuke we used to know?

"Aniki, hurry up! Were gonna be late!"

Huh? Who called Fuji aniki? It couldn't be Yuuta because he left earlier a while ago. And it also can't be Yumiko because she was the eldest.

"One sec! I'm coming!" Fuji said, getting his tennis bag. He ran downstairs without finishing his shirt's buttons. "Excited?"

"Yes" the girl said. Maybe this was the Fuji we saw awhile ago. Who is she, and why did she call Fuji Syusuke aniki?

"Were leaving" Fuji said as they left home. Then they started walking to school.

"Neh, aniki. Is your school huge?" she asked the tensai who seems to be busy with his shirt.

"You'll see for yourself" Fuji said to the girl. The girl really looked like his twin, but Fuji would never have a twin. That would be impossible, right? Then if this wasn't his twin, who could it be?

After a long walk in the bright sunny day, they finally reached Seigaku campus. The girl with Fuji stopped walking and looked at the school in amazement.

"Whoa, your school IS big!" she said, looking around. "Cousin aniki, is there a tennis club for girls here?"

"Of course, if you want, I could help you" he said to the girl

"You would?" she said, looking suspiciously at the tensai who smiled at her. Maybe she missed that smile. "Aniki, did you eat something weird?"

"No pranks this time, I promise" he said to the girl who still eyed him with suspicion. "Let's go, so that you could get started"

"Okay" she let him go this time. But she never really trusted his smile, it was creepy. She often got to trouble every time she trusted that smile. Maybe she never trusted it, but she really adores her sadistic cousin. She even came to Japan just to see her cousin and study with him.

And so, they walked into the campus building. It was awkward because all the people stared at her, especially the girls. _Mattaku, is he THIS popular? Stop staring at us, please!_

Then they stopped in front of a room. There was a sign in it saying 3-1, third year section one. She peered inside and saw students chattering. She became nervous and thoughts entered her mind. _What if they won't like me? _

"Do you think they would notice?" she asked his ever reliable cousin.

"It doesn't really matter, either you are a pop- icon or not, your still you" he said to the girl

"Thanks, cuz" she said, giving him a warm hug before letting him leave. She and Fuji were really close, even though her mom didn't really like the sadistic Fuji. It was like they were first class and Fuji's family were only third, but she treated Fuji as one of their own.

Then she gulped and then entered. As she entered, a few looked, mostly continued chattering. _Whew, no one noticed._ The contact lenses worked, including the new hair. Then she spotted a somewhat friendly person and asked if the chair she would seat on was vacant. The person said it was so she took the seat. She fixed her things and decided to go to the lockers after the AM classes.

After a few minutes, a male student sat in his chair. He had glasses and hazel hair. He was tall too, but he looked so unapproachable so she just remained silent. This guy gave him a short glare then continued fixing his things. _Scary…I'll just ask aniki later who he is._

She had belief in his aniki. She knew that he knew this guy because he also carried a tennis bag like his. _Maybe one of the regulars._

Then another boring wait and the teacher arrive. She was stout and it was funny because she looked like stuffed meat inside her clothing. But she liked her for she was kind and jolly.

"We have a new student. Please introduce yourself" she called

Then she introduced herself.

"I'm Fuji Akimi. You can call me Kim for short." she said briefly

"Are you related to Fuji Syusuke?" the teacher asked

"Yes sensei. He is my cousin." she said

"What are your hobbies and favorites?" the teacher asked

"I like to play tennis, and read books. I also like singing and watching movies" she said. _Is this a question and answer?_

"Where did you come from?" the teacher asked once more. She's like a questioning machine.

"I came from the US, in Florida" she said so that the teacher won't ask "Which state?"

The teacher nodded in contentment.

"Wait, the name sounds familiar." A student said

"Yeah, I think it does." Another student said

_Oh, crap! I'm done for!_

"Aha! Are you the Fuji Akimi who had a major concert in Chiba last year?" the student asked

"The youngest pop star, right?" another student asked. Then all eyes were set at her.

_Why did my cover blow up! _

"Ye-Yes." she said in slight dismay. Once again, she would be swamped by a lot of fans.

"Class! All questions and autograph signing would be later. We wouldn't want Akimi to drop from school" then she winked at the girl who stood frozen.

She was thankful the teacher could understand her situation. Then she sat down.

"Here are the schedules" she started writing down in the board.

Akimi got her notebook and started when suddenly, a student slipped a paper in her desk which said: "Hey, could we be friends?" It was a girl sitting 2 chairs away from her. She looked like a geek, but she looked friendly. So she nodded at the girl and the girl gave a happy reaction and whispered "thanks". Maybe she needed friends at the moment to help her adjust so she should get all the friends she needed.

* * *

**A/N: if you want me to continue, please review... any suggestions for the next chappie would be gladly appreciated... I wanted to try OCs so here it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own POT kk

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT kk??**

**Syu-chan des, it's okay… SMILE!**

**Dedicated to Syu-chan, thanks for everything neh? **

Kim was sitting on her chair, copying the lecture on the board. She was busy writing. She wrote and wrote until the teacher finished writing. Then she scanned everything that she had written 6 full pages of her notebook! _Just how many chalks did the teacher finish?_

Then she looked around the classroom. The classroom was spacious and conduce for learning. She was glad she had gone into a quiet class, quiet because you would only see closed eyes and hear snores. Only a few were writing lectures. Others were scribbling notes then passing them to someone else. Most of the notes were for her, and mostly from the boys. Others were trying to make friends while others were asking if she was available on a certain day. She wrote back to them saying:_ Maybe later, when it's break time._ They all nodded in contentment.

After a few minutes, the bell rang. The teacher dismissed the whole class. It was the first day of classes so no assignments were given, only tons of lecture for tomorrows first pre-test. Not recorded but counted in recitation.

"Tomorrow, their will be a pre-test about what you copied. No borrowing or photocopying of notes, understood?" the teacher said before going out.

"Yes ma'am" the class said in unison.

Then many students approached Kim, all those who sent the notes to her. She was fixing her stuff when they started asking questions.

"So are you available this Saturday?" a tall boy asked

"Could you come with us for shopping later?" a group of small girls said on the other side

"Hey, Kim! I sent the note first, right?" another boy said

"Unfortunately, Kim is coming with us" another group of girls on the other side said

All those students were irritating. They were talking at the same time.

"Wait, wait!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. The war needed to end.

The group of students that surrounded her fell in silence.

"Okay, here's my number" she said

All the cell phones came out, some Motorola, some Nokia, some Sony Ericsson and some Samsung.

As Kim recited her number, the students were busy saving her number. When they were done, they all left in an instant.

"Good thing they left already, I need to eat!" she said

Then the girl whom she made friends with a while ago approached her. She talked shyly.

"Um, hi Kim." she said, head down facing at the floor

"Hi!" she said cheerfully to the girl "What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Masayoshi Aya." she said shyly

"No need to be shy, Aya!" she said to the girl

Aya nodded.

"So, Aya-chan! What do you want to eat?" she asked the shy girl

"Anything you like Kim" Aya said, placing her hand on Kim's shoulder

Then they walked going to the canteen. They held their hands together like first graders. They skipped and giggled until they reached the canteen.

"Um, be a lil' bit discreet kay?" Kim said to her companion, then she wore a pair of glasses.

"Ah, I get it" she whispered to the other

They entered the canteen. The first 10 minutes was fan-free. Then a brunet from a table not far away waved his hand. he was with a red haired boy.

Kim signaled the waving Fuji a Shh with his hand. Fuji stopped waving.

"Let's go" she said to Aya, dragging her to their table.

Aya followed.

Then they sat and started to eat quietly.

"Ah, Kim. A friend of yours?" the neko said

"Yeah. Aniki, Eiji. This is Aya." she said to the boys who were sitting in front of them. "Aya, this is Fuji, my cousin. And his partner, Eiji"

"Pleased to meet you" she bowed to the two.

"You too" the brunet smiled. Aya blushed.

"Whoa! Aya, your cheeks are beet red!" the other girl said, laughing at Aya.

They all laughed. Then, a girl from the other table laughed with them, annoyingly. They stopped laughing. Kim gave her a glare.

She stood up, waving her hair. "Sorry, my mistake." Then she walked away.

"She does it again" Kim said, tightening her fists.

"It seems like some enemies are still alive, neh Kim?" the tensai asked

"_Hey, that's mine!" little Akimi said_

"_Fine, get it!" Kimiko said, throwing the Japanese doll to the trash can._

_Then, Akimi started crying._

"_What? Are you gonna tell your mommy? Akimi has no more doll! Waa! Waa!" she said, laughing at the crying girl_

RRrriiiinngg!!

Break was over. They were back at the same classroom. It was good to be back but it was a little bit boring. Anyways, all of the students sat at their chairs. The next teacher looked sweet. She was beautiful and had a kind face. Akimi thought "_Hah, looks like aniki… on the second thought, maybe not. Aniki is too sadistic!"_

Then the teacher started to write her name. It read: Ms. Shuuko Fujiwara. Then she smiled at the students.

"I'm Fujiwara Shuuko. I will be your music teacher." she said

_Yay! It's Music time!!_ the young pop star thought.

Due to the overexcitement, she hit her pen and dropped it. Then she checked the teacher's situation: fine and unaware.

_Whew!_ She thought.

As she was about to pick her ball pen, her seatmate picked it up. She suddenly blushed.

"Tha-thanks…" she said to the boy

The boy nodded back.

Like nothing happened, they continued listening to the teacher.

"Class, this coming school festival, there will be a singing competition. Each class is required to choose two students from their class who will duet in front of the entire student body." she informed the class

"What will be the prize of the winning class?" a student asked

"An LCD TV will be setup in the room of the winning class. The class will also be exempted in the mini Olympics." the teacher said

"YAY!" they all said in unison.

"For the participants who will be unfortunate to win, they will get consolation prices like books sponsored by one of our students, but only participants." the teacher continued "and for the winning participants, we really don't know yet. The principal said it was special"

The students were all thinking of the prizes.

"Everybody must cooperate. In the classes that I handle, I will give bonus points to the class." she said

Maybe this teacher was too generous, and this class was lucky!

"So, who will be the participants?" the teacher asked the class

All eyes were fixed on Akimi.

"Me?" she pointed to herself

The whole class nodded.

"Stand up, please" the teacher said "How about the other one?"

The class went silent and they thought hard. The boy should be cute yet his voice should be nice enough to match with Akimi's.

"How about Tezuka-kun?" a student said

Tezuka went full silent mode, trying not to flinch or panic.

"Yeah, I think he makes a good partner for the duet." another student said "Besides, he was the Best in Music last year."

"Then its decided." the teacher said "Tezuka- kun, please stand up."

Tezuka stood up. Of course he was Tezuka- obedient and… whatever.

"So this will be your representatives for the upcoming competition." the teacher said

The class was having fun! It was the first time they had something like this: a Perfect Match! It was a sure win!

"How about a sample?" the teacher said

Both Tezuka and Akimi gulped. They weren't ready.

"Sing, sing, sing!" the students shouted

Akimi made the first move and started singing.(ABold, TBold+Underline, A+T Bold+Italic)

**Hikuku nagareteru**

**Amagumo wa tooku natte**

Tezuka should continue it, so he sang.

**Machi wa sukoshizutzu**

**Ochitsuki wo torimodoshiteku**

The students were listening. The voices blended together very well, no, excellently!

**Toki ga sugite**

**Wakattekita koto**

**Sukoshi wa aru keredo**

**Mada-mada itsudatte**

**Kotae wo sagashiteiru**

The chorus came, duet time!

**Kitto…**

**Kitto umaku yareru sa**

**Umaku…**

**Yareru kara **_**Shinpai nai sa**_

**Sonna koe ga**

_**Kikoetekisou de**_

**Soba ni..**

**Soba ni iruto Sunao ni**

**Iruto..**

**Sunao ni **_**Naranai kedo**_

**Itsuka kitto Iitain'da**

**Arigato**

They stopped singing. Their faces were near each other, like they were already performing. Akimi suddenly blushed, Tezuka removed his eyes from Akimi's face. Their hearts were beating loudly.

_It can't be…_

_Masaka…_

The students clapped their hands in amazement.

"That was wonderful" the students commented

The teacher also clapped her hands. The two thanked the students and the teacher. Then Akimi smiled at Tezuka. Tezuka had a tint of pink in his cheeks. But their feelings were unexplainable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own POT

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

The two were done with their practices for the day. Tezuka and Akimi went busy for they were chosen to participate in the said competition. The buchou was busy but never late for every tennis practice. He was aiming for the Nationals. While the other was busy with the props to be used. Akimi helped in making the costumes so that it would look like a musical and they would win.

These two were also busy in studying so no friend ever had a time to talk to either him or her. Everyday, they were at the canteen together with Fuji and Aya-chan. They decided to be together for a while for they had the same schedule, and they wouldn't want to turn the school upside down just to find each other.

"Aya-chan" the tensai said, patting the eating girl softly on the shoulder "these two people seem to be very busy"

"Yeah" Aya-chan said

The two didn't listen. They continued eating until the time was over. It's like they were cursed or something.

Rrrrriinnggg!!

They were back to their classrooms. And it was the start of the afternoon classes. The teacher entered, eyeing each student strictly. Then he got a ream of photocopied test papers.

"The test will be answered for fifteen minutes, fifty items. Finish or not, all papers should be passed." the teacher said "Begin!"

They all began. The test gave each student a headache, except for those who had advance reading. And the two tremendously busy people were among the industrious group. They continued answering, fast. Some only picked randomly and decided not to read the questions. This subject was the most boring one of all. All the students disliked him, and he too, disliked most of the students, especially those who belonged in the first section.

But this teacher was grateful to the students who excelled in his class, he was over generous to these particular people, but not-so-generous to the people who excelled but not very high.

"Pass your papers" he said

Akimi finished on time so she didn't review her paper, this worried her greatly. She was a very grade-conscious person. Meanwhile, Tezuka was in the same situation. Maybe they were very stressed at the moment, due to the tasks that were given, and the class was relying on them to win. But none of these things affected their behavior. They were good at hiding things.

The teacher got hold of the bunch of papers of each column. Then he gave each column a bunch of papers from another column, like the papers of column one were given to column four and so on. No one knew where their paper has gone.

Then the teacher started to write the answers on the black board. The students got hold of their red pens and started checking. Then everybody was done checking.

"Write the score on the upper right corner of the paper" he said. They followed.

"As I call out the score, please give me the papers of the same score" he said to the students. "Late papers will be marked zero"

All were attentive because nobody would like to get zero, right?

"We'll start from lowest to highest" the teacher said. He started calling out from one to twenty-five. Majority passed the papers. Only a few were in hold of the papers they checked. "All below twenty-five failed"

The students started whispering to ask who checked their paper. Others found out but others didn't. There were 15 students who held the remaining papers, to be exact. The teacher started calling out from 26-45. Most of them passed the papers. There were 3 students left.

"46" the teacher said. Nobody passed among the three.

"47" the teacher said. One passed. "Aya got a score of 47"

One down, two to go.

"48" Both didn't pass.

"49" No one passed again.

"It seems that we have our contestants for the upcoming Science Quiz Bee this school festival." he said and signaled the two to give the papers.

He read the names: "Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Akimi, you will be the contestants." Both of them looked down in dismay. Another task awaits them and their schedule grew tighter. Then they looked at each other with tired faces.

"You will be with me every dismissal for your reviews. You will be with the other sections' contestants and everyday after the review, you will answer the questionnaires. The winner of the contest this coming School Festival will be participating in the regional contest, meaning you will compete outside of the school." he said to the two

They flunked their heads lower and their brows were twitching. They wanted fairy godmother to stop the time even just for half of the day so they could relax and get all the sleep. All the work made them lose their appetite and study harder.

"Dismissed" the teacher said as he exits the room. The next teacher was absent so it was their free time. Akimi sat still on her chair thinking about the props she made last night and how she got a 50 on the 'test' today. Tezuka on the other hand, got a piece of paper and started scribbling lines. Maybe it was his way to overcome stress.

"Wow, both of you have hectically hectic schedules…" Aya said to Akimi. Akimi could do nothing but agree. Then she remembered all the arrangements they made for a Saturday. They wanted to go to the mall and look around.

"Sorry, Aya. But I think I can't come with you on a Saturday. Maybe a Saturday after all the competitions?" she asked Aya.

Aya nodded.

"Thanks, you're just the best!" she said to Aya, hugging her tight. Aya laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update

**Sorry for the late update. I got very busy this summer I had no time to type. All the thoughts were just in my head. Anyways, please R&R. Flames gladly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own POT…**

It was dismissal. The cleaners swept the floor, dusted the rugs and chalkboard erasers, closed the windows and curtains and arranged the chairs. After that, they locked the rooms and headed for their own business.

Meanwhile, the two tremendously busy people were at the 'said meeting' for the incoming Science Quiz Bee Competition. They were talking about the basics and the rules before they started reviewing.

The clock continued to tick and tock. They were still reviewing one same topic since they came, Glaciers and Company. The other participants could hardly understand the complicated terms while the two were just sitting there, starting to get bored. It's not that they are so boastful they know the topic; it's just that they are so tired of hearing the same words coming out of the teacher's mouth.

"Tomorrow, we'll be discussing energy, all of its components." The teacher said, getting a ream of papers half the size of short bond papers. It was the questionnaires for the day.

"10 Minutes, 20 items. Begin" the teacher said. After giving out the papers to the students, he sat back down at his desk and started to scan his class records. He scanned for the names of the participants and looked at their scores. He compared the scores and ranked it from 1-10. He was done exactly 10 minutes.

"Pass your papers" the teacher said. The students passed. Akimi watched closely as he did the same thing like what he did in their class a while ago. But everybody knew where their papers went.

The teacher started to write the answers, they started checking. When they were done checking, he collected them from highest to lowest. Then the students left for home.

"You two, come here" the teacher said, pointing at Tezuka and Akimi.

One thought was circulating in their heads, _what now?_ They were extremely tired and they wanted to sleep for one whole day. But they still found themselves in front of the teacher's desk, waiting for what he was going to say. Even though they were tired, they were still obedient, good kids.

"I added up all the scores of the participants. I came up with this" he said, showing a piece of paper to the two.

It said:

_10. Hiroyuki Fiera 98_

_9. Masayoshi Ken 103_

_8. James Bolton 112_

_7. Toin Riza 119_

_6. Kagazaki Nami 123_

_5. Sugawara Khamille 126_

_4. Abe Makiko 132_

_3. Susumo Ootori 133_

_2. Atashi Wen 135_

_1. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Akimi. 150_

"You have the same perfect scores in all of your tests. This means you need to work double-time than just review every dismissal. I will expect from you guys." The teacher said, giving them a faint smile.

Akimi wondered where she got the guts to ask this question. "Sir, if I may? Can we ask for a break? We were working hardly for the past few days and we could hardly sleep." She reasoned. "We are also participants for the singing competition and we also have our practices"

The teacher gave a suspicious eye to the both. Then he stood up and went to the bookshelf near his desk. Then he got two pieces of papers.

"Wakarimashta." He said, giving the two excuse slips for tomorrow, signed. He even noted _This student is excused for being absent yesterday._

They both thanked the teacher. At least someone understood how hectic the schedule is. They walked home together. It was a long walk home. Awkward silence fell on them. A tint of pink was seen on Akimi's cheeks. Tezuka didn't know how to handle situations like this so he just shut his mouth and listened. Akimi suddenly asked.

"Neh, Tezuka." Akimi asked the buchou "Do you know a Yukimura Seichii or an Atobe Keigo?"

Tezuka flinched, unobvious. Then he looked at Akimi.

"What?" Akimi wondered why he was looking.

"I do know them" he said to the girl.

"Really?" she asked "How come?"

"Because they are one of the tennis players we compete with." He said

"Those two never mentioned anything about tennis" she said

Then another moment of silence fell. Then Tezuka started to ask this time.

"How did you meet?" he asked the girl

"When I was in America, I met Sei-kun. He asked me for directions then he treated me coffee." She continued "I met Kei-kun in a party."

_What's with the entire first name basis?_

"I see" Tezuka said. Then they stopped walking. Tezuka 'escorted' Akimi to the frontdoor.

"See you tomorrow then" Akimi said to the buchou

Tezuka nodded.

Akimi went inside the house. Tezuka waited for her to close the door. Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own pot… as usual**

**A/N: well, I just got up for this chapter,,, cause it took me almost 3 months to figure out which way would I go… (or so… I don't really count) Anyways,,, here is what I've decided… hope you might like it! Thanks for being just so patient!**

Meanwhile, Kim was inside the house. She saw Fuji, lying on the couch, watching TV. She smiled, seeing the tensai, who was half asleep. She looked at the clock, it was past 8 in the evening. She then had a deep thought.

_I think we overdid it this time. Maybe I need some rest for a while. I didn't really think we could finish the whole Chemistry book! My head hurts! Hmm… I think I have some ice cream left in the fridge._

She then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She scanned and saw the vanilla ice cream, untouched.

_Luckily, aniki didn't touch my ice cream._ She thought, and suddenly wondered. Why on earth is the house dark?

She then suddenly remembered. Nee-chan left for her first business trip yesterday morning, leaving the two of them in Tokyo. But why was Fuji asleep.

_Maybe too tired of tennis practice, or watching TV. _She said to herself. Afterwards, she got a spoon and went straight to her room. She threw her bags to her bed and sat down on her study table. Removing the lid from the container, she scooped up a spoonful of cold, delicious-looking vanilla ice cream and put it into her mouth.

_C-cold! _She covered her mouth and started to run around. _That_ much ice cream to be suddenly placed in your mouth would really and unexpectedly result to _BRAINFREEZE!_

Well, she got used to it after eating two more spoonfuls before taking it back to its home, the fridge. After eating her snack, she went to take a nice warm bath and after that, she went in front of her computer, checking if she has new mail. (of course, she would have one because she was rich.)

And, she had one new mail. Opening the inbox folder then the mail, she waited patiently then she started reading. It came from her dad.

_Akimi, how have you been? I hope your career and studies are alright. Anyways, you need to attend a party. It's the 16__th__ birthday of Mr. Azuma's youngest son and I want you to do a little performance for the young lad. The other details would be explained when I come home tomorrow night. Please be prepared my girl. The party will be held at a restaurant near the Tokyo Tower which is owned by the Azuma clan this coming Saturday. Tomorrow's Friday so you have one day to prepare. I have talked to your manager and your school that you will be absent tomorrow. I can't wait to meet you._

"Eh?! Tomorrow? Dad sure has his own ways of handling things." She said, before turning the computer off.

She lied down on her cozy bed, gazing at the stars outside her window. Then she started to count.

"1, 2, 3…" she whispered softly. "33, 34 (yawns)"

Then, before she closed her eyes, she managed to whisper 35 at the brightest star she saw, and went to sleep.

_The crowd was shouting…_

"_Akimi! Akimi!" _

_Then, the spotlight focused on the young star, who was smiling. Then she looked down the audience, waving at them. The music started to play and she started to sing:_

_Put away the pictures_

_Put away the memories_

_I put over and over  
Through my tears_

_The crowd went wild, after hearing the first four lines._

_I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer?_

_Then, a strange voice was calling,_

"_KIM! KIM!"_

_She stopped singing, looking for that one voice. It was the voice of a young boy, almost same as her age, or a year older._

_She can't find him. She went down and ran. The voice called:_

"_KIM, KIM!"_

_She replied, "Who are you?"_

_The crowd suddenly disappeared. Then, a black figure came to her. It called again, "I found you"_

She woke up, touching her head. It ached, but then the pain was gone. She looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning.

"Maybe my body needs some exercise." She stood up, changed into her gym clothes, and slipping a jacket on top of it, since it was cold in the morning. Then she put on her rubber shoes. Before she went out, she got her iPod and hang it in the pocket of her skirt, before leaving.

She went down the stairs. She was surprised to see Fuji, drinking a hot cup of coffee. The tensai asked.

"It's early" he said. He was in his uniform. "what's with the clothes?"

"Oh, I won't be coming to school today." She said cheerfully.

"Doushite?" the tensai asked again

"Well, dad sent me an email. He said I need to get ready for a party tomorrow. He also said he asked permission from the school and my manager." She said to Fuji.

"A party?" he said

"Yeah, it sounds important, though I don't really wanna come" she said

"So dane." He said, smiling at the girl

"Anyway, dad will come home later in the evening so you have to come home early. I won't be here after I come back later to change after this. You know…" she said, knowing that Fuji got the message.

"Oh, I see. Well, off you go." He said "And oh!"

Akimi turned back before exiting the house. "Yeah?"

"You might not catch me when you get back. So bring your keys" Fuji said, reminding his little cousin.

"I figured that out!" Kim said, holding a small bunch of keys, shaking them. It maid a small cute sound, like babies who jingle their rattles. "Well, see you later. I'll just give you a call"

Then she left. The morning air was refreshing.

"Maybe I should do this more often" she said

The only things that she was bringing was her credit card, her iPod and her keys. So she started walking until she reached the gym.

Why didn't she go for a taxi? Because taxi drivers won't accept any cards, as if they had a swiper for cards installed in their taxis. Well, she forgot about that. Nevertheless, it was a good exercise.

Maybe after walking about 2 kilometers, she reached the park. She decided not to go to the gym, because it was still too far. So she sat in one of the benches, looking at the sun which was starting to shine. Then she got her iPod and looked at the time, it was 5:15am.

"Nani?! I walked for almost an hour?!" she said, nearly shouting. Luckily, no one was their. _Whew, that was embarrassing, if someone heard it._

She sat there for a long time, until she heard a small faint sound. She looked around, and then walked to see if she could track the sound. As she walked, the sound was a little louder.

"Alright! I'm in the right track." She said

Then she continued walking. At last, she saw the source. It was a girl, same as her age, playing a violin. She then closed her eyes and started to listen. The tune was familiar.

She continued listening.

_The sound is very clear. I can hear a beautiful melody, like the notes are dancing gracefully._

Then the sound stopped.

"Excuse me, but were you listening the whole time?" the girl asked, who seemed to be shy. She was blushing.

Akimi was astounded by what she just heard. Instead of a sorry or any apology for listening without permission, she said "That was beautiful, could you play it again?"

The girl blushed evev more, not knowing what to do.

Then Akimi woke up from fantasy to reality. She immediately apologized. "Gomen Nasai, for listening without permission."

The girl then smiled. "Daijoubou"

"Hontou? I mean…" she can't say a thing. _THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!!!! I WANNA DIE!_

"No, really! Things like this could help me get over with my stage fright" the girl said

"ehehe…" Kim rode along, but still. SHE WAS EMBARRASSED TO DEATH!

"By the way, miss. What's your name?" Kim asked with a full smiling face. She then looked at the girl carefully. She had red hair and she was in uniform.

"Hino Kahoko, yoroshiku!" she said to Kim "how about you?"

"Fuji Akimi. Nice to meet you!" she said.

The girl looked shocked.

"Anou, did I say something wrong?" Kim asked Hino. Then she reviewed what she said. _"Fuji Akimi. Nice to meet you!"_

She thought real deep… and then suddenly, her brain panicked. _WHY DID I SAY THAT?! I SHOULDVE USED A DIFFERENT NAME!_

Akimi didn't want to have any ambush autograph signing so she tried to stay calm.

The girl then spoke.

"Are you the famous Fuji Akimi, the only daughter of the largest financing group and youngest pop star of your generation?" she asked

"Well… you really didn't have to complete the sentence" Kim said

"Gomen nasai. Demo… every person who meets a famous icon must really feel overjoyed!" Hino said

"Well…" Kim was just too flattered to speak.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Fuji Akimi." Hino said

"Whoa, whoa! Never mind the miss. And please call me Kim. We are friends, aren't we?" Kim said, stretching a hand

Hino shaked her hand.

"Oh, by the way. What time is your class?" Kim asked

Hino looked at her watch. "My classes would start at 9am."

"Would you mind if we go for some ice cream or pancakes?" she asked

"No thanks, besides, I still need to practice." Hino said

"Even just for a minute? I haven't eaten my breakfast yet." She said, begging the girl, for she had no companion.

"Well… alright. But, is there a pancake store opened _this_ early?" the red-haired girl asked, while fixing her score sheets and her violin.

"Come with me." She said

Then they started walking.

Afetr a short walk, they stood in front of an expensive looking restaurant.

Hino was shy to enter.

"Don't be shy, come in," she said

They went in. Afterwards, they went inside a room which was empty and sat at a cozy sofa where they could place their feet on top. The sofa had a table which you could pull near you. If you would really see it, it looked like breakfast in bed.

"Feel at home. This place is… reserved" Kim said, instead of saying that it actually belonged to her. It wasn't that much obvious. It had a lot of frames with pictures of her and it had a small Jacuzzi in it. The towels had embroidery of her initials in a very nice way.

"I… see. I guess I can't help but follow your instructions." Hino said, smiling.

Then a small dog came running towards Hino.

"Aw, kawaii" Hino said "Is she yours?"

Kim nodded. "That's Rhea."

"Oh, hello Rhea!" Hino said

"I don't really come here often, because this is my dad's resthouse." She said

Hino was busy playing with the dog. Then suddenly, the maid came out. "What would you like, Ms. Akimi" The maid handed a menu full of pancakes, sweets, ice cream, and anything delectable for breakfast.

Hino was also given a menu.

"I can't decide." Kim said to Hino.

"Me too." Hino said

"What's our specialty today?" Kim asked the maid

"There were newly delivered strawberries this morning. For the pancake, I would recommend Strawberry Pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate-dipped strawberries, chocolate syrup and macadamia nuts. For the drinks I would say a fresh orange juice would fit best with the pancake. And if you want ice cream, I would recommend Strawberry-Vanilla Parfait or the Chocolate Cobbler topped with strawberry tidbits and cashew nuts" the maid sad

"So, what do you think?" Kim asked her friend.

Hino nodded.

"Well, we'll both have the pancakes with the juice" Kim said "as for the ice cream, well have each of those in group size for three."

Hino asked "For three?"

Kim winked at Hino.

"Hai, madam." The maid went out of the room.

Meanwhile, the two chitchatted until they had nothing to talk about. Then At 8 o'clock, Hino left for her school, of course she was picked up by the limo. Kim said she won't come with her because she was busy so Hino rode alone to school. Then they separated ways.


End file.
